1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electric generator control apparatus for controlling a field current of an electric generator on the basis of a control voltage conforming to a voltage indicating command. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an electric generator control apparatus which is capable of enhancing the performance and the efficiency of an electric generator by monitoring the temperature of a regulator itself and changing contents of the control in dependence on the temperature behavior.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the electric generator control apparatus (hereinafter also referred to as the regulator or IC regulator for the convenience of description) for regulating or controlling the field current and the generation voltage of the electric generator (hereinafter also referred to as the alternator for the convenience of description) is disposed internally of a bracket of the alternator. Further, a rectifier for rectifying a three-phase AC current is disposed within the bracket substantially in close vicinity to the regulator. (For more particulars, reference may have to be made to e.g. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 3098223 (JP-A-3098223).)
In other words, an integrated circuit (IC) constituting the regulator, a diode or diodes constituting the rectifier and others exist mixedly within the bracket.
Additionally, a stator of the alternator is fittingly supported by a pair of brackets, being connected between the regulator and the rectifier by wiring conductors.
The individual constituents or parts mentioned above generates heat in the course of electricity generating operation. Thus, by cooling them with air circulation produced by a rotary fan, liquid-cooling or the like measures, performances of the individual constituents or parts are protected against degradation of performance and protected from injury.
In this conjunction, it is noted that the regulator and other constituents or parts differ from one another in respect to the temperature limit in operation. Nevertheless, no concerning the measures for the safeguard against the temperature, consideration is paid to the temperature characteristics of the other parts than the regulator and a battery in practice.
Accordingly, there may arise such undesirable situation that the operation temperature determined acceptable for the regulator exceeds the limit temperatures of the other constituents or parts. In that case, if the temperature control is performed continuously only for the regulator, the prevailing situation will become worse.
Among others, control for the generation of electricity will become inadequate in the atmosphere of high temperature, incurring ineffectiveness in the generator operation.
As is now apparent from the above, the conventional electric generator control apparatus or regulator for short is mixedly disposed within the bracket together with the other alternator built-in parts such as the rectifier or the like. In this conjunction, the temperature limit value of the IC regulator differs from the temperature limit values of the build-in or internal parts of the alternator, and it is impossible to realize matching of the temperature control between the regulator and the other parts. Thus, there exists a problem that the temperature compensation or safeguard for the regulator and the other parts is insufficient.